dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Frieza/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A short-ranged body blow. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = An upward kick while moving a short distance forward. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 900 |type-3 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Fires a small invisible blast at the enemy. When it connects, Frieza telekinetically lifts the opponent up into the air and creates an explosion that sends them upward. The projectile itself covers the whole screen. The projectile passes through Level 1 Projectiles, but cannot be Super Dashed through. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Moves forward and does an high elbow strike. }} |damage-1 = 870 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Lifts up multiple rocks with telekinesis and fires them forward. If the attack is landed at the start of the move it causes a horizontal smash. }} |damage-1 = 300 1200 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a finger beam forward. Can be repeated up to six times, with the last beam causing knockback and a wallbounce. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A low-hitting shin kick. }} |damage-1 = 600, 600 |type-1 = Physical, Physical |guard-1 = Crouch, Crouch |description-1 = A low sweepkick followed by a low tail spin. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes an explosive wave right in front of himself that launches the opponent. Has much longer reach than most other character's . Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} / / |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires an eye beam at an upward diagonal angle. The direction he fires is determined by holding , , or . }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jumps forward and swings his tail downward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jabs his foot at a downward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600, 600 |type-1 = Physical, Physical |guard-1 = Stand, Stand |description-1 = Strikes twice in midair with his tail. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Flips forward and does a downward tail swipe. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 500 1250 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a short-ranged blast. Can be repeated up to three times, with the third hit causing a wallbounce when near the corner. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Similar to aerial , but Frieza moves slightly forward. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a ki blast at a downward angle. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes the explosion in front of himself. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1100 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Unleashes the explosion on the other side of the screen. |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Unleashes both the and explosions at the same time. Deals slightly less damage, but has less startup and cooldown. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} |damage-1 = 1035 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Creates a purple sphere and fires it forward. When done near the opponent, Frieza traps them in the sphere and sends them flying to the ground. }} |damage-1 = 700 (x4) |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Throws two razor-sharp purple disks at the opponent. The disks can also come back from the other side of the screen and hit the opponent from behind. However, the disks themselves can damage Frieza himself. Causes sliding knockdown if the disks hit the opponent from behind. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Appears behind the opponent and fires a downward purple ki blast. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unleashes a short-range shockwave from the ground. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 30, 2000 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a large black purple energy sphere down to the ground. The projectile itself carries the opponent to the ground toward the explosion if it connects. Inputting the version throws the projectile towards the middle of the screen while the version throws it towards the edge of the screen. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks (air OK) |damage-1 = 4200 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Surrounds himself in a sphere of purple energy and does a double-punch charge to the ground. Frieza normally powers up to 100% to perform this move if he is not in his Golden Form. Consumes 3 Ki gauges. }} (when down) |damage-1 = 3444 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a purple beam diagonally upward. Consumes 3 Ki gauges. }} |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Transforms into his Golden Form. This move consumes 3 Ki gauges and can only be performed once per round. Using Golden Frieza gives the following buffs to Frieza: *20% damage boost *Increased movement speed *Can air dash one extra time in the air (does not give a triple jump) *Can reverse beat both ground and aerial attacks }} (when Golden Frieza runs out) |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = — |guard-1 = All |description-1 = From off-screen, Sorbet fires a beam at the opponent. One notable thing about this move is that time completely stops for both Frieza and the opponent, which prevents them from blocking the attack if they not careful enough and try to anticipate Frieza's recovery. Consumes 1 Ki gauge. }} Navigation Category:Frieza